


baking pies and other things

by Romano_the_great



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Break Up, Don't Read This, Get Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Not Beta Read, Pie, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i don't know how to tag, idk - Freeform, patton really needs to stop repressing, sort of a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romano_the_great/pseuds/Romano_the_great
Summary: Logan was awoken by a large crash emanating from the kitchen. The crash was thus followed by “OH ROOKY ROAD! WHAT THE COTTON CANDY DID I DO!?!”logan finds Patton baking at one in the morning and decides to pitch in. little more than expected comes out.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, not for long tho - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	baking pies and other things

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea why i wrote this, just be warned that i don't know whats going on in the chapter and there will be a second. i accidentally wrote this.

Logan was awoken by a large crash emanating from the kitchen. The crash was thus followed by “OH ROOKY ROAD! WHAT THE COTTON CANDY DID I DO!?!”  
Sighing Logan glanced over at his alarm clock grabbing his glasses and clumsily pushing them on his nose. The Elsa clock his dorky roommate named roman gave him told him it was one am. Why the hell was anyone up at one am! They needed to sleep to have optimal progress in school for the next day. Logan got up off his springy bed and walked over towards the door. He was wide awake and ready to tell whoever this dumbass was to go to sleep.  
He opened the door hinges creaking. He made a mental note to get that fixed. He yawned and fallowed the noise to the kitchen. Rounding the corner to the kitchen he could see a very disgruntled Patton rushing around. A white powder seemed to cover everything in the kitchen.  
“Patton what are you doing up?” logan said watching Patton sweeping up the mysterious powder.  
“I need to make a pie for Virgil’s birthday. I’m so sorry if I woke you up!” Patton sneezed. “then when I went to grab the flour out of the cupboard it fell and covered the whole place!”  
So that explains the powder. Logan walked over to the frantic midnight baker and took the broom from his hands. Patton smelled like chocolate and lavender mixing together melting in a summer’s afternoon.  
“Virgil’s birthday isn’t for another few weeks, I think you have time to wait. Why did you have to do it right now?”  
“well, I couldn’t sleep, and Janus wasn’t answering the phone, then I realized that I still haven’t made anything for Virgil!” Patton sneezed again sending more flour into the air.  
“It is recommended that if a person has insomnia then they should get up and do something,” logan started sweeping the dust into a pile. “as for Janus, as much as I don’t like the guy, I’m sure your boyfriends fine!”  
The humming that Logan didn’t even hear stopped leaving them in utter silence. He turned towards Patton, who had a somber look in his honey brown eyes.  
“Patton, you seem emotionally destressed. Are you okay?” Patton looked at him almost surprised that he asked.  
“I think Janus might breakup with me,” at this point Patton had tears streaming down his cheeks.  
“what makes you say that”  
“I-I saw him with Roman’s brother Remus, they were talking, and everything was fine b-but then,” Patton burst into tears and sunk to the ground. “they had this moment where they looked into each other’s eyes and…”  
Logan joined Patton on the ground not knowing what to do he placed his arm on the sobbing Patton.  
“and what happened?” Patton could not seem to speak, instead throwing his arms around Logan who awkwardly pat his back. “you need to calm down, it’s late and humans tend to catastrophize things when their stressed, then you can tell me what happened.”  
Patton sniffled then nodded, logan was close enough to see the constellations of freckles speckled across his face. Logan wanted to reach out and map all the stars he could see in Patton. Instead, he pulled away blushing slightly.  
“why don’t we continue making the pie,” Logan said helping Patton off the ground.  
“Yeah! I was going to make pumpkin. sense Roman is allergic to blueberries and ya know how he’s vigil’s boyfriend now right so he’s gonna be there. Plus, I know V’s favorite season is fall because of all the Halloween and pumpkin flavored stuff. So yeah pumpkin!” Patton continued rambling on about each flavor of pie and why pumpkin was obviously the right flavor choice for Virgil while logan searched for the recipe book.  
“found it!” he said satisfied he could find anything in this mess of a kitchen.  
“oh, you found the recipe book! I was just gonna make bread dough for the crust then stuff some pumpkin goo inside,”  
Logan sighed, he figured as much. “Patton that is an insufficient way to make a pie, we have to fallow the recipe, or it will explode like last time,”  
“aw but it was so much fun!” Patton said with a wink and logan definitely did not blush back.  
“you had a second-degree burn running down your arm, Roman refuses to go near stoves anymore!” logan said pinching his forehead. “besides your lucky I’m letting you cook at all.”  
Patton stuck his bottom lip out and gave his best puppy eyes. Logan rolled his eyes once more. He opened the recipe book to the pie crust page.  
“I’m guessing we don’t have any premade pie crust in the fridge?”  
“nope!” Patton smiled joining logan’s side and glanced down at the paper. “I’ll go freeze the shorting!”  
Patton ran over to the cabinet giving logan enough time to realize that Patton was still in his puppy onesie. he felt his face grow hot as Patton’s ears flopped around while he walked. Logan cleared his throat measuring the water to put into the fridge.  
“so now we have to wait about thirty minutes! Wanna watch a movie with me loggie!” Patton reached for his hand and started dragging him not even waiting for a response. “or we can watch the owl house! Actually, yeah let’s watch the owl house!”  
Logan was pulled into the living room; his textbooks were scattered all over the coffee table. He must have forgotten to clean it up earlier.  
Patton flopped on to the sofa then patted the seat next to him. Logan waddled over and sat down while Patton turned on the television. Thirty minutes later he awoke to Patton shaking his shoulder telling him the ingredients were ready.  
The walked into the kitchen and Patton took out a bowl and mixed the dry ingredients together. Patton yawned.  
“perhaps we should have waited till morning to make the pie,” logan said also yawning.  
“nonsense! I’m as awake as ever! But you do have class in the morning! Why don’t you go to sleep I can fend for myself!” logan rolled his eyes and added the rest of the ingredients mixing it together.  
They finished the dough and put it in the fridge to make the inside.  
“hey Patton?”  
“yeah?” Patton spoke while pouring the condensed milk in.  
“you know how we we’re talking about your boyfriend supposed cheating earlier, I was wondering if we could continue that conversation because your clearly not okay.”  
Patton sighed and looked away for a moment.  
“I’m glad you care logan! I really do! But I’m fine, I’m just the same old happy pappy Patton I normally am!”  
“you don’t really love him do you,” Patton looked like a deer caught in head lights. After a moment he shook his head still whisking the batter.  
“it’s complicated kiddo…” Patton gave a shaky half smile and raised his hand up to his face seeming to whip away a tear.  
“how so?”  
“I love him… but I think…. I think I like him better as a friend…” Logan pushed his glasses up his nose giving Patton a confused look. “I think I like someone else… and no I won’t tell you it’s complicated,”  
“everything seems complicated,”  
“yeah…” there was a long pause neither of them speaking the only noise was the whisk against the bowl. “I think he knows it too, we’re both holding on for some sort of marical… then him and that boy had this moment- this moment where they were looking into each other’s eyes, and the lights were just right and anyone looking at them would think- would see that there in love.”  
“oh,” logan grabbed the dough out of the fridge and searched through the cupboard for a rolling pin.  
“oh…” Patton grimaced. “let’s just focus on the pie, alright kiddo!”  
Logan nodded. Emotions weren’t his forte, maybe tomorrow (or what probably could be considered today) he would text Virgil to help with Patton’s current emotional state.  
“just know that you are always able to come to me if you need to communicate your feelings,” logan plopped the smooth dough onto the pan.  
Patton smiled and gave him a bear hug ruffling his hair. Logan stifled a laugh; they were on the floor there was still flour in Patton’s hair and his glasses were down on the tip of his nose. Logan reached up and fixed Patton’s glasses. Logan stopped hand halfway down, Patton grabbed his hand and put it on his cheek. Logan leaned forward Patton was still on top of him. Patton leaned forward. For a moment it was like they were about to kiss, then the moment was over. Patton got up and reached his hand out to help logan up blushing.  
“thanks for the sentiment kiddo!” Patton turned to the pie, facing away from logan. “what’s preheating?”  
“I think- uh believe it m-means you heat up the oven before you place the good in.” Logan said still flustered from the almost kiss that he must have imagined in the moment, a hopeful wish that ended with hurting Patton. He couldn’t do anything right could he!?!  
Patton crossed the kitchen pie in hand. He reached over the stove top. The blue night light next to the stove gleamed across his face making him seem mystical. It shown across his spectacles making it hard to see his eyes, his face was cast in light making his freckles seem even more mysterious. His hair looked like a purple galaxy… logan wanted to run his hands through it.  
“all right! I’ll put on the timer! It says we first have to heat it up at four hundred degrees for fifteen minutes then we turn it down to three fifty for thirty minutes!” Patton pressed the buttons on the stove, his glasses were once again slipping off his face. The blue light seemed to be melting into his brown eyes making them sparkle. “now all we have to do is wait! Wanna watch a movie?”  
“uh… sure…. That would be quite pleasurable!” Logan stuttered.  
“you are doing okay?” Patton tilted his head to the side like a dog.  
“yeah! I’m doing just nifty Padre!” logan realized his mistake as soon as he said it. he mentally slapped himself.  
“is this about earlier!? I’m so sorry!!! I thought- we were having this moment- I didn’t mean to make you- I’m sorry okay! Just please forgive me!?! I really wanted to kiss you- I mean if that’s okay!?! I like you- I mean just ignore that- I’m dating someone! What am I doing?”  
“Patton.” Patton began pacing back and forth rambling underneath his breath.  
“PATTON!” logan rested his hand on his shoulder. “it’s okay, I like you too- plus you said that you are going to break up with him anyways- “  
“ITS NOT THAT SIMPLE!” Patton sunk to the ground sniffling. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to shout. I’m just tired… that’s not a good excuse but it’s all I got…” Patton chuckled.  
“it’s fine. As for the excuse… it’s okay to be angry and shout once and a while. It’s healthy, you shouldn’t need to repress your emotions, bottling things up never got anyone anywhere. Why don’t you explain why you can’t breakup with him?”  
“I don’t know, I feel bad I guess…”  
“you shouldn’t feel bad for doing what you think is best.”  
“that doesn’t stop me from feeling bad. But at this point I guess we are already just friends. We haven’t gone on a date in a month and I don’t even remember the last time we kissed…. I mean like truly kissed. Not just a cute peck on the lip’s goodbye. I’m sick of it. I want- “Patton seemed like he was about to shout then stopped. “I just want to have a true relationship with someone.”  
Behind them the oven beeped. Patton got up and changed the temperature for the stove. Logan not knowing what to do grabbed his hand after. He turned Patton towards him.  
“is it okay if I kiss you? I mean we already stated that we like each other, I maybe if we try this it might help us figure this out. You don’t have to if you don’t want to- “  
Logan was cut off by Patton pressing up against his lips. Logan’s eyes flew open in surprise. He put his hands around Patton’s waist, Patton ran his fingers threw his hair. Logan closed his eyes slowly. It felt like stars exploding. For a moment all there was Patton and him. They were together in the stars just them. There was no Janus. There was no Virgil or Roman. Maybe Logan didn’t even exist. He felt them slide down to the ground.  
They broke away after a moment. Logan had no idea how long it had been, he never had kissed anyone and had it feel so- so romantic.  
“uh- sorry was that okay?” Patton said blushing a smile creeping up onto his lips.  
Logan was at a loss for words instead he smiled and kissed Patton gently.  
“I think- I think I might have to break up with him.” Patton frowned. “I’ll worry about that when it’s not four in the morning! For now, let’s just worry about the pie!”  
Logan smirked. “yeah, who knew it took so long to make pie!”  
Patton laughed. “I just hope we didn’t wake anyone else up with this racket!” he yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
“why don’t you go to bed, I’ll take the pie out of the oven. It only had ten minutes anyways,”  
“thanks, Loggie! You sure you’ll be fine?” Patton tilted his head.  
“yeah, now get! Some! Sleep! You’ve been up much longer than me.”  
Patton grinned and turned away. He strides out the door leaving Logan alone with nothing but his thoughts and pie. Logan broke into a smile; he can’t believe what had just happened. Suddenly his face fell, the reality of what just happened hit him, he couldn’t believe what had just happened. In a daze he went over to the cabinet and took out the backside. There was a small space where his emergency supply of crofters laid. He grabbed the crofters and a spoon and began to eat. He watched the stoves times slowly tic down to five minutes, three minutes, one minute. He grabbed the oven mit and took the pie out of the oven. He turned off the oven, the air was filled with the sweet pumpkin aroma emanating from the pie. Logan turned off the lights in the kitchen then walked out.  
He found Patton sleeping in the living room. A pile of blankets surrounded him, on the tv Finding Nemo played softly.  
“can you join me? Just for a little while?” the blanket bobbed a little as Patton turn his head to give logan puppy eyes.  
“I don’t see why not,” Patton lifted his blanket up a bit. Logan snuggled in, he felt Patton’s arms curl around him and they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed. i have no experence with romance and you proubly can tell. please leave a comment it fuels my ambition. if i missed something or something needs to be changed like tags or something of offense then please let me know. have a wonderful day/evening/night? who even knows anymore what is time... i'm bad at conclusions so idk how to end this. this littarly had no plot. baii!


End file.
